


Living Dead: The Morning After-One Shot

by JennFoozie4bz



Series: Living Dead Inspired One Shots [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Death, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Morning Sex, One Shot, PWP, Prostate Massage, Ryden, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennFoozie4bz/pseuds/JennFoozie4bz
Summary: Brendon has been gone from Ryan's life for five years. Ryan never expected to see him again, not until he died himself. But what if your prayers were answered and the love of your life has come back-from the dead?Works have been inspired by Living Dead, written by YoungBloodSins





	Living Dead: The Morning After-One Shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denise and Carrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Denise+and+Carrie), [Ohfrickfanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Living Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025874) by [YoungBloodSins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungBloodSins/pseuds/YoungBloodSins). 



> Very first one-shot ever written, so please be kind. I could've added/edited some more, but was ready to move on to another story. It's short and sweet. Comments and Kudos welcomed! Enjoy!

The light coming in through the light blue curtains is what really made Ryan conscious of the morning. He was then extremely aware of a body curled behind him, an arm draped across his waist, and warm breath upon his neck.

  
A familiar ache stirred in his heart, and he doesn’t want to wake fully. Not yet. He loves these dreams. A lucid memory of when Brendon was alive, warm, and sprawled out in the bed beside him. His stretching arms always enfolding him in a loving embrace. Then the tingling sensation that his hands left while snaking down the front of his chest, to his hard morning wood. No. He needs to stay asleep so he can savor this dream.

  
And just like clockwork. Like 5 years before that nightmare his life had become, the arm moves. The hand rubs his chest and makes its way down his abdomen and slides right into his boxers onto his hard cock. Ryan can’t help but moan and raise his hips to meet this hand. It’s not as warm as he remembered Brendon to be. This hand felt tepid; as Brendon was always like a boiler furnace in a basement. Burning too hot and humid all year. He always waved it away as a high metabolism, and saying, “But I keep your scrawny ass warm, Ross.” This was only a dream, an illusion, and Ryan was far from complaining about the temperature of Brendon’s body.

  
Ryan becomes aware of a wet mouth planting hot, moist kisses on the back of his neck. His eyes are still closed, not ready to discover the harsh reality that Brendon really isn’t there. That this is nothing but a beautiful mirage. He turns his head towards the visitor. This angelic being who has fallen from heaven, just to be with him.

  
“Brend-“

  
A mouth presses firmly onto his. The nostalgic moment of Brendon sucking in Ryan’s bottom lip. The familiar light nudging of his tongue asking permission to access his mouth. All the while the familiar callused hand slowly rubs and cups him. It’s a question. And this person/being should really know what the answer is going to be.

  
The wet, full lips leaves his and Ryan moans in a protest.

  
He has been rolled onto his back by a gentle pull of hands. There are light, soft, but wet kisses trailing down his neck, his bare chest. The gentle kisses turn into a wet tongue licking a trail to his groin. The band of his boxers are pulled down over his ass, to his ankles, and he kicks them off and onto the floor. A hand wraps around his shaft, then a hot, wet mouth sucks the head. It’s a teasing bob and swirls involving only the tip of his dick, while the hand tightens it’s grip ever so slightly, then begins to stroke him. The mouth pops off his member and Ryan hears a male voice, hoarse with lust, say “You should’ve waited for me, and not jerked off.” A hiss escapes Ryan’s throat while a mouth takes on a full assault of his cock. His dreams have never been this surreal. He is throbbing and his body is begging for release. The hand and lips that are now sliding up and down him feel so warm, so slick with salvia, that it makes his own mouth water. Ryan is gripping onto the tangled bed sheets beside him, just to have something to keep him grounded to this earth. He is feeling lightheaded, and he realizes at that moment he’s been gnawing on his bottom lip. He smells a metal-like scent and tastes his own salty blood. Never before does he remember so many senses activated at once during his dreams.

  
There is a pause in the rhythm, making Ryan believe that his dream has finally ended. His breath hitches when he feels lifted by his hips, up off his back, his legs now thrown over someone’s shoulders. His butt hole is being licked and prodded with an explorative tongue. A slick finger then twirls at the ring of his entrance. He is set gently back down in the bed with his knees bent, while his bed fellow pushes a finger into him and a tongue licks the underside of his dick. The finger rotates deeper and finds his prostrate. The sensation is too much for him.

“Fuck! Oh God! Bren.” His thick, white cum spills into the person’s mouth. Elizabeth? Did he allow her to stay last night. For Fucks sake! How many beers did he drown; how much weed did he inhale to forget to tell her to leave? He grabs a head full of (short) hair and finally opens his eyes to see his white bedroom ceiling. It has to be early, because the light dancing on his ceiling is a faded pink-of sunrise. The sun is sleepy too, not wanting to face the harsh reality of the day.

  
Coming down from his high, he looks down at the hair he has been ruffling in his right hand. What he was expecting to find was a small framed girl, with blonde hair and light brown eyes looking up at him with a slight grin. What he didn’t expect to see is Brendon. His dead-but-living fiancé, Brendon Urie, and how he looked five years ago. His smooth skin, chocolate eyes, perfect full, red-swollen lips pulled into a lazy crooked smile. Even the scar above his right eyebrow is there.

  
“Jesus!” Ryan gasps. 

  
“Wow Ryan, you’ve never called me that after some amazing head. I’ll take it as a compliment.”

  
Ryan has scrambled into a sitting position, kicking the bed sheets down to the end of the bed. He’s moved as close to the slatted, wooden headboard as he can. Rolling his naked body into a ball by wrapping his arms around his knees and pulling his legs in tight. Brendon furrows his eyebrows at him, then yawns. Stretching his own body into the resting yoga position in the middle of the bed.

  
“I’m still tired as hell. I’m gonna sleep a bit more. If that is ok with you.” Brendon raises up on all fours and crawls towards Ryan. He plants a quick peck on Ryan’s lips, but looks at him quizzically. Ryan doesn’t respond to the kiss. Doesn’t attempt to reciprocate any emotion. Brendon then lies down and tangles himself back into the sheets.

  
Ryan, visibly shaken and confused, has swung his legs over the side of the bed. He snatches up his boxers and pulls them up quickly while he stands, over his naked body. He glances over to the now softly snoring Brendon, and the memory of last night comes flooding back to him. The phone call from Grace Urie. The urgency of her voice, when she said it was about Brendon. The utter shock of seeing him on the Urie’s couch. How he had felt at that moment that yes, he had finally gone crazy from mourning. The realization that Grace, Boyd, and he couldn’t all be seeing the same hallucination.

  
He is back. Brendon is back. Ryan has wanted this. Begged and pleaded to a higher being to just please, bring him back. So why is his chest constricting with terror, while his heart is expanding with hope.


End file.
